Cambridge beats Starfleet Academy
by ynotlleb
Summary: Alternative Ending to 4.21 about Priya and Leonard, followed by what happens next.
1. Email

**Episode 4.21 "The Agreement Dissection" has Priya using her legal skills to nullify Leonard and Sheldon's Roommate Agreement. Sheldon gets his revenge when he makes Leonard sign a new Roommate Agreement to stop Sheldon telling Priya and Raj's parents about Priya's relationship with Leonard. What if Priya and Leonard call Sheldon's bluff?**

############################

 _Sheldon: Oh, good, you're up. I've written a new and improved roommate agreement that benefits me greatly. I'd like you to sign it._

 _Leonard: Why would I want to do that?_

 _Sheldon: Excellent question. Do you remember what happened to the alien, played by talented character actor Frank Gorshin, in the Star Trek episode Let That Be Your Last Battlefield?_

 _Leonard: Uh, Captain Kirk activated the self-destruct sequence and threatened to blow up the Enterprise and kill them both unless he gave in?_

 _Sheldon: Affirmative. Computer, this is Dr. Sheldon Cooper. Activate self-destruct sequence. Code 1-1-A-2-B._

 _Female Voice: Self-destruct sequence activated._

 _Leonard: What are you gonna do, Sheldon, blow up the apartment?_

 _Sheldon: That was my first thought, but all my cool stuff is here._

 _Priya: So what happens when it counts down?_

 _Sheldon: Unless Leonard signs the new agreement in the next 41 seconds, this computer will send an e-mail to your parents in India saying that you're in a secret relationship with the whiter-than-marshmallow-fluff Leonard Hofstadter._

Priya: Do your worst Sheldon, I am not ashamed of my relationship with Leonard.

Leonard: Are you sure about this Priya.

Priya: Trust me, I am a lawyer, I know what I am doing.

Female Voice: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0. An email has just been sent with the following text.

Dear Dr. and Mrs. Koothrappali.

My name is Dr. Sheldon Cooper, I am a friend and work colleague of your son Rajesh. You know that your daughter Priya is currently visiting with Rajesh. You may be interested to know that Priya is in a secret relationship with my friend, work colleague and room mate Dr. Leonard Hofstadter. The attached photograph shows the two of them together.

Best wishes from Pasadena.

Dr. Sheldon Cooper.

############################

10 minutes later Priya's phone rings, Raj is calling.

Raj: Hello Priya, could you come over to my apartment as soon as possible, our parents would like a word...


	2. Skype

**Episode 4.21 "The Agreement Dissection" has Priya using her legal skills to nullify Leonard and Sheldon's Roommate Agreement. Sheldon gets his revenge when he makes Leonard sign a new Roommate Agreement to stop Sheldon telling Priya and Raj's parents about Priya's relationship with Leonard. What if Priya and Leonard call Sheldon's bluff?**

 **Part 2. Discussion with the parents.**

############################

30 minutes later Priya and Leonard are _chez_ Raj. The following conversation took place over Skype.

Priya: Hello Mummy and Daddy, I presume that you have got Sheldon's email.

Dr. Koothrappali: What do you think that you are doing with this Leonard?

Mrs. Koothrappali: We want you to come back to India as soon as possible so we can find you a husband!

Priya: No I will not, I am a grown up woman, if I want a husband then I will find one on my own. I don't want to end up in a loveless arranged marriage like Uncle Sanjay.

Dr. Koothrappali: Rajesh, why didn't you stop this relationship?

Raj: I must admit that I was shocked when I found out that Priya was in a relationship with Leonard. But they appear to be good for each other, Leonard is one of my best friends and is a good man. I know he won't hurt her, he would have to deal with me if he did.

Dr. Koothrappali: Leonard, what have you got to say for yourself.

Leonard: Well Sir, Priya and I are both grownups who can both look after ourselves. I am sure it would be nicer if you were to approve of our relationship but if not then so be it.

Mrs. Koothrappali: Priya, we want you back here in India within a month ready to meet your new husband.

Dr. Koothrappali: If you don't then you will not get another rupee from us Priya.

Priya: I am a lawyer, I already earn more money than you Dr. Koothrappali, you will have to do better than that.

Close Skype connection.


	3. Raj

**Episode 4.21 "The Agreement Dissection" has Priya using her legal skills to nullify Leonard and Sheldon's Roommate Agreement. Sheldon gets his revenge when he makes Leonard sign a new Roommate Agreement to stop Sheldon telling Priya and Raj's parents about Priya's relationship with Leonard. What if Priya and Leonard call Sheldon's bluff?**

 **Part 3. Priya and Leonard discuss their future.**

############################

One week later, pizza time at 4A. Sheldon, Howard, Bernadette, Penny and Raj are waiting for Amy.

Amy: Hello everybody, sorry I am late.

Penny: No problem, we are just about to start the pizza.

Amy: Is Leonard coming?

Sheldon: No he is out with Priya again tonight.

Bernadette: Yes, he is with the pantsuit wearing bitch again.

Then to everyones surprise Raj spoke: Hey, that's my sister you are talking about. Come on ladies, be nice. Leonard is our friend, we should be supportive of them together. Let us welcome my sister into the social group, I know how hard it can be as a foreigner to become accepted. Before I met Howard it was a lonely experience for me in California, I don't want that to happen to my sister.

############################

Meanwhile in a restaurant across town.

Priya: OK Leonard I have something important to say, I have good news and bad news about my future working for my company.

Leonard: I am all ears.

Priya: My company want me to be based in Los Angeles for the next 6 months.

Leonard: That sounds good but then what happens in 6 months.

Priya: After the 6 months is up then they want me back home in Delhi for 6 months. When the 6 months in India are up I can return to Los Angeles if I want to.

Leonard: So what do I do when you are in India, do you want me to come with you?


	4. Agreement

**Episode 4.21 "The Agreement Dissection" has Priya using her legal skills to nullify Leonard and Sheldon's Roommate Agreement. Sheldon gets his revenge when he makes Leonard sign a new Roommate Agreement to stop Sheldon telling Priya and Raj's parents about Priya's relationship with Leonard. What if Priya and Leonard call Sheldon's bluff?**

 **Part 4. A new Roommate Agreement.**

###########################

One week later Priya joined the rest of the social group in 4A for pizza. Sheldon made an astonishing announcement.

Sheldon: Priya, Leonard has told me that you will be staying here in California for the next 6 months.

Priya: That is right Sheldon, you will all have to put up with me for that long.

Sheldon: Well, I have a suggestion of how you and Leonard can better enjoy your 6 months together. This involves you as well Raj. I have made up a draft Roommate Agreement for the next 6 months. Raj will temporarily move out of his apartment and live in Leonard's room. In the meantime Leonard and Priya can live in Raj's apartment until Priya has to return to India.

Priya: Are you serious Sheldon?

Sheldon: Absolutely, I was pretty childish a couple of weeks ago. I was impressed when I heard how you stood up to your parents about your relationship with Leonard. He has been a good friend and has put up with all sorts of nonsense from me as a roommate. What do you all think of this, are you prepared for the challenge of roommatehood Raj?

Leonard: Who are you and where is the real Sheldon? That is very thoughtful of you. Will Captain Kirk blow things up if we disagree? What do you think of this Raj?

Raj: I would like to see this Roommate Agreement Sheldon.

Sheldon: Of course. I think that it would be appropriate that our legal expert thoroughly checks out this agreement before anyone signs anything.

Priya: OK Sheldon, let me see this Roommate Agreement, it looks like Rajesh is my new client. Don't worry brother, you will get the family discount on my legal fees...


	5. Gablehauser

**Episode 4.21 "The Agreement Dissection" has Priya using her legal skills to nullify Leonard and Sheldon's Roommate Agreement. Sheldon gets his revenge when he makes Leonard sign a new Roommate Agreement to stop Sheldon telling Priya and Raj's parents about Priya's relationship with Leonard. What if Priya and Leonard call Sheldon's bluff?**

 **Part 5. Raj talks to Gablehauser.**

###########################

Raj: Good morning Professor Gablehauser, thank you for agreeing to see me.

Gablehauser: So how can I help you Dr. Koothrappali?

Raj: I have a suggestion for something that could help the Caltech Physics department but I must also state at the start that there are personal reasons for this as well. I did my first degree at Delhi University back home in India before I went off to do my doctorate in Cambridge and then I came here to Caltech. Professor Malik runs a research group in Delhi doing laser research similar to what Dr. Hofstadter does here in at Caltech. Professor Malik's most recent papers have all cited Leonard, I mean Dr. Hofstadter's work. I think that a research collaboration between Caltech and Delhi could be useful.

Gablehauser: Is this Professor Prakash Malik in Delhi?

Raj: Yes, do you know him?

Gablehauser: We were Ph.D students together in Chicago 20 years ago, a good guy and good scientist. So what is the personal connection, you are an Astrophysicist, you don't work with lasers.

Raj: Dr. Leonard Hofstadter is currently in a relationship with my sister Priya, she is a lawyer. In 5 months time Priya will have to return to Delhi to spend 6 months working at home before she can return to California.

Gablehauser: So you are trying to help your sister by arranging a trip to India for Dr. Hofstadter. Well I can't promise anything but I will contact Professor Malik to see if he can accept a visiting scientist. It would be good for Dr. Hofstadter to have some experience working outside the USA.

###########################

One week later.

Leonard: Good morning Professor Gablehauser, you wanted to see me. What are you doing here Raj...


	6. Parents

**Episode 4.21 "The Agreement Dissection" has Priya using her legal skills to nullify Leonard and Sheldon's Roommate Agreement. Sheldon gets his revenge when he makes Leonard sign a new Roommate Agreement to stop Sheldon telling Priya and Raj's parents about Priya's relationship with Leonard. What if Priya and Leonard call Sheldon's bluff?**

 **Part 6. Skype the Parents.**

###########################

One month later, Leonard talks to his mother by Skype

Leonard: Hello mother.

Beverly: What do you want Leonard?

Leonard: Nice to see you too mother. I have some news.

Beverly: Do you, have I got to guess or will you tell me.

Leonard: In 4 months time I am off to India, I will be there for 6 months.

Beverly: Why on earth are you going to India?

Priya then moves in front of the camera.

Because of me Dr. Hofstadter!

Beverly: And who might you be?

Priya: My name is Priya Koothrappali and I am Leonard's girlfriend.

Beverly: Oh really. Koothrappali, that name rings a bell.

Priya: You will have met my brother Rajesh, one of Leonard's friends.

Beverly: Oh yes, the man who can't talk to women.

Leonard: Well he can now mother. One day some of the ladies in our social group were being disrespectful of his sister and Raj spoke up and told them off. Now he can talk to women.

Beverly: So what do you do for a living Ms Koothrappali?

Priya: I am a lawyer.

Beverly: Oh really, that sounds better than a waitress. Leonard's brother Michael is a Law Professor at Harvard.

Priya: I work for a big Indian car manufacturer. I am based here in California but I need to go back to India with my work for 6 months.

Leonard. So I am going with her, I am going to be a visiting Professor at Delhi University.

Beverly: Well that is interesting news. I will be coming to California in 2 months for a conference. I look forward to seeing you both then.

Leonard: Thank you mother.

Close Skype connection.

###########################

Raj talks to his parents by Skype.

Raj: Hello Mummy and Daddy.

Dr. Koothrappali: Rajesh, how are you surviving as Sheldon's roommate?

Raj: It's going fine here, thanks to Priya I have a reasonable roommate agreement, unlike Leonard.

Mrs. Koothrappali: So how is your sister?

Raj: You will be pleased to know that in 4 months time her company is sending her back home to Delhi for 6 months.

Dr. Koothrappali: That is good news Rajesh, this will give us time to get a husband sorted out for her.

Raj: Don't be so sure about that, Leonard is coming to India with her...


	7. Preparation

**Episode 4.21 "The Agreement Dissection" has Priya using her legal skills to nullify Leonard and Sheldon's Roommate Agreement. Sheldon gets his revenge when he makes Leonard sign a new Roommate Agreement to stop Sheldon telling Priya and Raj's parents about Priya's relationship with Leonard. What if Priya and Leonard call Sheldon's bluff?**

 **Part 7. Preparation for India.**

###########################

After Leonard's trip to India was confirmed he had to get ready for his trip. He would have a Skype discussion once a week with Professor Malik so they could get to know each other and to discuss research. He knew that he only had 6 months there so he didn't want to waste the scientific opportunity. Priya and Raj taught Leonard a few phrases in conversational Hindi, although Professor Malik said that everyone spoke English at the university.

Priya joined in with the rest of the social group, she went on a couple of 'girls nights' where she joined in the making fun of their male friends. Priya was also able to tell embarrassing tales of when Raj was growing up which the other ladies really enjoyed.

Raj soon got used to having Sheldon as a roommate, he also enjoyed having Penny as a neighbour. Now that he could talk to women and having Penny across the hall Raj's friendship with Penny got stronger. They even joined Sheldon and Amy on a couple of double dates although they didn't take their relationship any further than that.

Beverly Hofstadter came to visit, Beverly got on well with Priya when she had dinner with the two of them. Most of the time she talked about how wonderful her son the Harvard Law Professor was but at least she approved of Priya's profession.

In the last month before departure Priya started to get excited about returning home. Leonard seemed to alternate between getting worried about what he had got himself into and also looking forward to some new personal and scientific experiences in India. With two weeks to go Leonard's Indian visa came through. He was really going to do this!


	8. Departure

**Episode 4.21 "The Agreement Dissection" has Priya using her legal skills to nullify Leonard and Sheldon's Roommate Agreement. Sheldon gets his revenge when he makes Leonard sign a new Roommate Agreement to stop Sheldon telling Priya and Raj's parents about Priya's relationship with Leonard. What if Priya and Leonard call Sheldon's bluff?**

 **Part 8. Last day before departure.**

###########################

The day before departure Leonard went into Caltech to check that everything was OK in his lab, his assistants would run the lab for him whilst he was India but they would do some experiments suggested by Leonard's Indian researches. Just before he left he went to see Professor Gablehauser who wished him well for his travels and told him some funny tales of his student days with Professor Malik.

Gablehauser: So have a good trip Dr. Hofstadter.

Leonard: Thank you for helping to arrange this Professor.

Gablehauser: I know that you have your personal reasons for this but it will be a good scientific opportunity for you and for Caltech. Prakash Malik is a good man, you should learn a lot from him.

Leonard: I am looking forward to it.

Gablehauser: I am sure you will, please keep in touch and have a good trip.

###########################

That night Leonard and Priya, Howard and Bernadette, Sheldon and Amy and Raj and Penny all went out together for a farewell meal at the finest Indian restaurant in Pasadena. At the end of the meal both Priya and Leonard made farewell speeches.

Priya: I am looking forward to returning home to India tomorrow but I will miss you all in California. My brother has got some good friends, I am very grateful to have been accepted into your social group. Thank you all for being so supportive of my relationship with Leonard and for our journey to India together. I look forward to seeing you all again in six months.

Leonard: Tomorrow I am going to India, it should be quite an experience. Thanks to all of you for being so supportive. Special thanks to Raj for being such a good brother to Priya and a good friend to me. Also thanks to Sheldon for giving Priya the chance to live with me. I will miss you all, see you all in six months.

###########################

When Priya and Leonard got back to their apartment for one last night they were just getting ready for bed when a Skype call came through. It was Dr. Koothrappali!

Dr. Koothrappali: Hello Priya.

Priya: Hello Daddy, what a surprise!

Dr. Koothrappali: Rajesh tells me that you are leaving for India tomorrow.

Priya: Thats right.

Dr. Koothrappali: Is Leonard there?

Leonard: Hello Sir.

Dr. Koothrappali: Hello Leonard, so you are coming to India. You must be serious about my daughter.

Leonard: That is true Sir.

Dr. Koothrappali: Where are you staying in Delhi?

Leonard: The University has arranged some visiting scholar accommodation for us.

Dr. Koothrappali: When you are settled in please come and visit, the whole family wants to meet this man who is going to travel halfway round the world for Priya...


End file.
